The Swap/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Crogar: Crogar said not to get here so early. Zak: That's how an ambush works, Crogar - be there, before the guys are ambushing. Caramba: A quick question. We're 100% absolutely certain about this... plan? Cece: Golden Bones is bringing the Sino bolt map to Skullivar. If he makes it to the Netherwhere, the map is lost to us. We have no choice. Caramba: But if we try putting all our brains together - even Clovis - couldn't we come up with a less dangerous plan? Zak: This plan is awesome! When Golden Bones sees the Chaos, he won't be able to resist and he'll chase us. Cece: Allowing us to lure him into the reef channel. Zak: Where the Demoniac will run aground the narrows. Big crunch! Trapped! Caramba: Okay, but then what? Zak: I'll tell you what. We board the ship, show 'em how the Seven Cs kick skele-butt. And boogie out with the bolt map. Stop worrying. Crogar knows Viking sea battle stuff. He came up with half of the plan. Crogar: The crunch half! Good plan. Zak: Yeah, a good plan if our lookout actually looks out for the Demoniac! Clovis: I could spot that heap from a gajillion miles away. You should be more worried about the obvious flaws in your plan. Zak: What flaws? Clovis: Not enough Clovis! I have to stand behind, "guarding" while you get to do the fun stuff! (Caramba's exoskeleton detects the Demoniac) Caramba: D-D-D-D-Demoniac! Clovis: See? I didn't get to do that part! (The Demoniac appears out of the water nearby) Oh, by the way, it's here! ZaK: Battle stations! (The Chaos goes out of his hiding place and fires at the Demoniac. The Demoniac follows the Chaos to the narrow of the reef channel) Sweet! Bones take the bait! Hold on! Golden Bones: (to his skeletons) Call off the chase. Skeleton: Are you sure, commander? Golden Bones: The channel is too narrow. We won't make it past the reef. Skeleton: But the Chaos will get away. Golden Bones: Perhaps not. Ready the Eel. (The Chaos stops sailing) Zak: Okay, any seconds now. (The Demoniac stops too) Crunch? (The Demoniac opens its "mouth" to reveal the Eel, a smaller version of the ship. Golden Bones is steering the Eel) What is that? Cece: I am certain I have no idea. And that is a bad thing. Clovis: Whatever it is, Bones is driving and he's got the map! (The Chaos sails away) Cece: Orders, Captain? (Zak looks at Crogar) Crogar: Don't look at Crogar. Crogar came up with crunch! (Zak slows down the Chaos' speed) Cece: Why are we not going faster? Oh no... Zak Storm, are you planning on letting them board us? Clovis: Yes! Let them board us. (summons his ball-and-chain) I've been shining my skull-breaking booties all week! Zak: Have a little faith, Cece, in me, and the Chaos. (The Chaos leaps onto the narrow ways and pounces above the Eel. He lands behind the Eel before speeding up and hits the stern of the Eel) Charge! Clovis: It's not fair, I want to fight too! Why can't I ever do what you do? Zak: We still need someone to protect the rear, Clovis. Your part of the plan is totally important, okay? Let's rock 'em and sock 'em! (Zak, Cece, Crogar, and Caramba all get onto the Eel) Crogar: Crogar charges ahead! Zak: Stay in formation! (The Cs all fight the skeletons with their weapons) Cece: Strike at a single unit! (Nearby, Golden Bones fires his blaster at the Cs, but they all dodge and hide from the bullets) Zak: Not our greatest moment. Ideas? (Cece fires at a skeleton, causing his body to land onto Crogar's hands. When Golden Bones fires again, Crogar uses the skeleton's body as a shield) Crogar, you're a genius! Crogar: This Crogar? Zak: Pick up some bones. We'll make a shield out of them! (The Cs form a shield) Skeleton 2: Get your head out of here! Skeleton 3: Only when you get your head out of there! Zak: Zip it, boneheads! We can't hear the fight! (The Cs all carry the skeleton shield as Golden Bones blast at them) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz) (Zak and Golden Bones fight, but Golden Bones grabs Zak's arm where he holds Calabrass. Golden Bones laughs before tossing Zak aside, causing Zak to let go of Calabrass and detransforms) Clovis: Calabrass! (catches Calabrass) I've got you! Yoo-hoo! The real battle's this way, bone-brains! Or are you scared of an armed ghost?! Zak: Clovis, throw me Calabrass! Clovis: Don't worry, Zak, it's your plan, right? I'm protecting your rear! Golden Bones: I love your plan, fool! (Golden Bones leaps out of the Eel and lands onto the bow of the Chaos. Clovis teleports to the sails) Clovis: What? Zak: No! Cece: Zak Storm! (Zak dodges a skeleton's attack. He picks up a skeleton's bone and fights with the other skeletons. The Cs all defeat the skeletons) Cece: Good work, Crogar! Zak: Clovis! (looks at Clovis who's on the Chaos) Calabrass: Give me back to Zak, ye daft ghoulie! We're gonna be turn into kraken food! Clovis: I have to protect the Chaos! That's my important job! And now it's yours too. Calabrass: Since ye're determined to do something stupid, ye might as well do it with style! Eye of Vapir! (Calabrass transforms into his Eye of Vapir mode) Clovis: Huh? But only Zak can use your powers! Calabrass: Normally, but as a ghost lad, you're linked to Vapir, but be careful, it's-- Clovis: The age of Clovis the Conqueror... (Clovis charges to Golden Bones) Calabrass: No! Wait! Clovis: ...fights it! En garde! (tries to touch Golden Bones, but Calabrass' blade phase through) Wow... this looks a lot easier when Zak does it. Why isn't he breaking? Calabrass: Aye! The Eye is unstable with ye. It keeps me blade in a ghost state! Golden Bones: Where ye becomes solid! (Golden Bones kicks Clovis, making him let go of Calabrass) Clovis: Argh! (phases through the deck, but he flies back up) That was a very important detail! (The skeletons all land onto the Chaos) Skeleton: Master, they're taking control of the Eel! Golden Bones: True. Skullivar will be furious to lose his prototype. But what I'm bringing him will largely calm his anger! The Demoniac will return home without us. Take control of this wreck and set sail to Netherwhere! (The Chaos sails away from the Eel as Golden Bones laughs evilly) Crogar: Not the best plan after all. Cece: This is a joke. Tell me it's a terrible joke. Caramba: The Chaos! We lost the Chaos! Zak: And Calabrass! And Clovis! And the map! Cece: And our honor. Zak: Is there anything we haven't lost yet? Crogar: Crogar is still genius. But genius Crogar no longer understand why the Chaos and Clovis obey Golden Bones. Cece: Bones must have taken Clovis hostage. Caramba: Or maybe it's Clovis' plan to... um, to... to what? Cece: If Clovis has a plan, he would have put it into action before ruining ours. Zak: Plan or not, hostage or not, we don't have a choice. We have to catch them. Cece: The Chaos is the fastest ship in the Seven Seas. Zak: True. But we're the best crew. Caramba, get this thing started. Crogar: And what do we do? (A few skeletons reassemble themselves) Cece: Guess genius. (While Zak tries to turn on the steering wheel of the Eel, Caramba is at the Eel's engine room) Caramba: That's their cutting-edge engineering? Ha, ha. I designed a more complicated highchair when I was a baby on Wahooli-- (gets electrocuted) Yeeargh! This might take a second. Zak: We don't have a second, Caramba! Caramba: A minute, then. You can't rush a genius! (Cece and Crogar dumped the skeletons into a chamber. Crogar sits on the chamber door to prevent them from escaping) Crogar: Crogar genius! (Caramba activates a button, making the steering wheel functionable) Zak: Yes! Ha, ha, ha! (realizes that the Eel goes too slow) Oh. Yeah, we're not going to catch the Chaos like this. Caramba: I can goose the clutch matrix, but it may damage the engine! (The Eel speeds up) Zak: Yeah! System: Welcome aboard to the Eel. System are 99% operational. Please identify yourself. Zak: What? System: Incorrect identification. Zak: What? System: Activating anti-intruder measure. Zak: What? System: Exterminate the intruders. Zak: Um? (a few laser guns are pointing at him) This is what I get for having a plan. (Clovis ties a rope around a skeleton's leg and the steering wheel) Skeleton: Stupid boat, obey me. (Clovis teleports behind the skeleton, tapping him. The skeleton turns around, and Clovis teleports in front of him) Clovis: Boo! (turns the steering wheel) This is how it's done. Calabrass: Clovis, behind ye! Golden Bones: Enough! (Golden Bones tries to attack Clovis with his hook, but he teleports away) Find that rotten ghost! Zak: Oh! Ooh! Argh! Cece: Zak Storm, we're on a collision course! (The Eel is about to hit a large rock) Zak: No we're not! (He leaps down onto the edge of the Eel before he gets back onto the bow. He kicks the steering wheel, and the Eel didn't get hit) Hey, robo-boat, if we wipe out, you're going to be in trouble too! (The guns all still pointing at Zak) Cece: Hold on! I am coming! (Zak leaps away from the blast) Zak: I've got it under control! (Cece reaches to the steering wheel) System: New intruder detected. Redistributing defenses. Elimination! (Caramba unplugs the security system just in time before the guns blast at Cece) Caramba: Take that, quote technology upgrade unquote! Zak: I said I had it under control! Cece: You did, then you did not. You are welcome. Zak: Chaos in sight! Caramba, speed this thing up! Caramba: This might kill the engine. Zak: Who cares? We'll get our real ship back! Golden Bones: Oh, it feels so good to return home a champ! (sees the Eel behind him) What? Zak Storm?! Stop him! (The skeletons on their skeleton pterodactyls all fly to the Eel. Golden Bones laughs evilly. Calabrass notices Clovis is hiding behind the rail of the ship. Clovis wrecks Golden Bones' hand with his ball-and-chain, hurting him and letting Calabrass go) Oh! Ouch! Argh! (Clovis attacks Golden Bones again with his ball-and-chain) Clovis: Ha! (attacks the skeletons) Winner by knockout! Skeleton 4: For Skullivar! (The Chaos senses Clovis in danger and he knocks himself side-to-side, making the skeletons fall into the water) Clovis: Bingo! Good move, Chaos! (Unbeknownst to Clovis, Golden Bones is hanging on behind the ship. Meanwhile, the skeleton and their pterodactyls all fly to the Eel) Zak: Oh! Cece: Huh? (Zak and Cece both duck from the skeletons) Zak: Caramba, I need a tech-head! Caramba: Uh-oh! Zak: Yeah, uh-oh! Which is why you gotta alien-up and hack this thing! (While Zak is steering the wheel while Cece is blasting at the skeletons, Caramba uses his exoskeleton and hacks into the ship's system) Caramba: Ha! I've taken control of the gun turret! (The cannons fire at the skeletons and their pterodactyls. The Chaos is now sailing behind the Eel) Calabrass: Can't believe I'm saying this, but good work, laddie. Don't screw it up before Zak gets here! Clovis: Well, the job's not done yet! Zak's rear is still exposed! (Clovis pushes a button to activate the Chaos' mouth cannon) Calabrass: Clovis, no! Clovis: Don't worry, Clovis the Calamitous has the situation under control. Target in sight, shot on goal! (The Chaos accidentally blasts at the stern of the Eel) Calabrass: Oh, why do I bother? Golden Bones: The ghost scores his own goal. (Meanwhile, the Eel is spinning out of control) Caramba: Hang on, gang! We're gonna go boom! Zak: The steering is dead! Cece: Hang on! (The Eel crashes into a mountain, making both Clovis and Calabrass jaw dropped. The Chaos have also stop too, causing Golden Bones to get back on and captures Clovis) Golden Bones: Oi, boat! Turn around! (The Chaos forces himself to turn around to enter the vortex) That's a good creature! (Meanwhile, the remaining Cs are sitting on the remaining part of the sunken Eel) Zak: Did Clovis sinked us? Caramba: Confirmed. I'd give my right hand to say it wasn't so. Zak: We're not out of it, yet. Think of a solution, guys. Caramba: A solution? You need a miracle. I get so rusty when I drown. Zak: Should we try to swim to the Chaos? Crogar: Swim? Cece: Of course, and why not just fly while we're at it. (The remaining Cs all look up and sees a pterodactyl) Zak:' Cece, you're a genius! Crogar:''‘ Her too? '''Cece: Zak! (Zak climbs up to get to the pterodactyl) Zak: I'll come back for you as soon as I've taken the Chaos! (Zak rides onto the pterodactyl and it flies him to the vortex) Oo-oh! Whoa... Easy now… I... (The pterodactyl throws Zak off its back) No! Aah! (Zak enters the vortex) (Clovis sees Zak is about to land nearby, so he kicks onto a button to activate the Plank) Golden Bones: What the? (The Plank flies to where Zak is about to land, and he lands onto it) Zak: Good job, Clovis! Golden Bones: Zak Storm! (Zak surfs onto the Plank when the same pterodactyl starts chasing after him. Zak manages to get the pterodactyl to crash into a broken aircraft as he surfs to the Chaos) Golden Bones: I'm tired of your little tricks! The Master can do it without you! (Zak surfs up into the sky. He jumps down from the Plank and kicks Golden Bones out of the Chaos, preventing him from attacking Clovis with his hook. Golden Bones lands onto a broken aircraft) Zak: Chaos! U-turn! (The Chaos turns around and sails back to where he went. However, inside Netherwhere, Skullivar sees them on his holographic map) Skullivar: No! (Skullivar activates the engines from Netherwhere and fires at the Chaos) Zak: No! (Nearby, Golden Bones watches as the Chaos get pick up) Golden Bone: Ha, ha, ha! Too late! (jumps onto the Chaos' deck) You can't escape from Skullivar now! (Zak sees Calabrass near Golden Bone. He's about to run to get him when Clovis grabs him on the arm) Clovis: I'm coming! Zak: No! Go hide! I got this! (Zak runs to grab Calabrass, but Golden Bones grabs him first) Err… Maybe I don't got it. (Zak dodges Calabrass' blade while Golden Bones tries to stab him. Zak lands onto the sails)'' Chaos! (The Chaos closes his sails, allowing Zak to be on top. Clovis appears)'' Clovis: I'll take over! (He tries to grab Calabrass, but Golden Bones swats him away. Clovis teleports back next toZak) It's not bad up here actually! Golden Bones: Cowards, raise your weapon and fight! Clovis: Hey! You scared of heights, bags of bones? Come get us! Zak: He doesn't need to. He's just waiting for us to reach his friend. Clovis: Oh, I've made a mess of it all, haven't I? Now I get why you always leave me behind. Zak: You made a mess? Clovis, you single handedly fought Golden Bones and half his army! Yeah, you did sank the ship we were on and everyone may drown, but we all made mistakes. Clovis, look, I ask you to watch my back because as crazy as you are sometimes, I trust you, bud. We're a team, and this is not over! We're going to get Calabrass, the map, the Chaos, and settle the score with that heap of bones tonight. Together. You lead. I got your back. (Clovis teleports away) Golden Bones: The Master will be proud of me. (Clovis appears behind Golden Bones) Clovis: Proud of what? That you couldn't handle a tiny little ghost by himself? He has low standards. Golden Bones: (tries to attack Clovis, but the ghost dodges Calabrass' blade) I shall have my reward, but ending you will be a bonus! Clovis: Nice form. More to the left! Try a little less wrist and a little more accuracy! Oh, missed again! (Zak climbs down the sails and gets to the steering wheel) Zak: Chaos, let's skedaddle! (The Chaos blasts at the engine of Netherwhere, setting itself free from Skullivar's grasp) Skullivar: No! Zak: Yeah! (Zak turns the ship around. Clovis appears in the sails and throws his ball-and-chain at Golden Bones, making him let go of Calabrass) Golden Bones: No! (Clovis catches Calabrass before teleporting to the bow and tosses Calabrass to Zak) Clovis: I've got the map! Zak: Good work, Clovis! Golden Bones: We're so close! Zak: Calabrass, let's finish this! (Zak leaps onto the rail before jumping towards Golden Bones) Golden Bones: Zak Storm! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Eye of Sino! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Sino mid-flight) (Zak and Clovis both fight against Golden Bones. Zak freezes Golden Bones into an ice cube, but Golden Bones breaks free) Golden Bones: (laughs) Is that the best you can do? Zak: Me? Yeah, but him? (Clovis uses his ball-and-chain and knocks Golden Bones) Golden Bones: Argh! Ooh! Ugh! (Clovis knocks Golden Bones out of the Chaos) Zak: And it's over the fence! Co-Captain? Clovis: Just tryin' it on for size. Heh heh. (The Chaos enters the vortex back to Beru) Zak: I don't see them. Clovis: Do you think that… (Zak and Clovis both see Cece, Crogar, and Caramba all on top of a broken Eel part) Caramba: Hello geniuses! What took you? Crogar: They're geniuses too? (Later, the Seven Cs are all back on the Chaos and they're sailing around the sea) Aaah… Good boat! Crogar missed you! Cece: I thought we were going to lose him for a while. Caramba: Luckily we have you, Zak. If we have to count on Clovis… Zak: Switch that around, ‘Ramba. Without Clovis, we would be toast. I couldn't have done it alone. Clovis: Oh, I just did my part which was most of the parts. I saved everyone, and I am more awesome than words can describe. Calabrass: What am I, chopped liver? Without me, you'd have looked like idiots! Silly landlubbers! (Clovis blows a raspberry at Calabrass, while the Cs all laugh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts